Miscellaneous weapons on 24
This is a list of miscellaneous weapons that appear on 24 — those that don't fit into another category of weapon. Click on the numbered links in each section to see a detailed breakdown of the weapon's use in a particular season. __TOC__ Machine guns Browning M1919 The Browning M1919 is a medium machine gun designed by John Browning in 1919 as an air-cooled development of the M1917. 5 million of the guns were produced until 1945 when it began to be superseded by the M60, and it has been used throughout many conflicts of the 20th century by light infantry or mounted onto vehicles. The M1919 is .30 caliber, recoil-operated and fires 400-600 rounds per minute fed by a 250 round belt. * Browning M2 The Browning M2 is a heavy machine gun designed by John Browning at the end of WW1. It uses the .50 caliber BMG cartridge, and has varying cyclic rates of fire. It is often mounted to vehicles or defensive positions for use. It is used by US and foreign militaries around the world. * Browning M3 The Browning M3 is a faster-firing version of the M2 developed during WW2 for aircraft use. It features an electrically boosted feed mechanism and can fire 1,200 rounds per minute. FN MAG 58 The FN MAG 58 is a general purpose machine gun designed in the 1950s by Fabrique National de Herstal of Belgium. It is a gas-operated, open bolt weapon chambered in 7.62×51mm NATO fed by a non-disintegrating DM1 or disintegrating M13 linked belt. It fires at 650-1000 rounds per minute, and has a folding leaf sight with a range of 800m. * General Dynamics M197 Vulcan The General Dynamics M197 Vulcan is a 3-barreled Gatling-type rotary cannon that was developed in 1967 for use on helicopter gunships. It fires 20mm caliber rounds at 1,500 rpm, and is a standard armament on many US military helicopters such as the AH-1 Cobra. * M230 chain gun The M230 chain gun is a 30mm single barrel automatic cannon designed in the 1970s by Hughes Helicopters. It can fire 625 rounds per minute with a muzzle velocity of 805m/s. It is the standard armament of Apache helicopters. * M60E3 The M60E3 is a lighter version of the M60 machine gun that was introduced in 1986. It features a bipod, ambidextrous safety, universal sling attachments, and a carrying handle. It fires 7.62mm caliber rounds and can fire ball, tracer or armor-piercing rounds. * Vektor SS-77 The Vektor SS-77 is a South African general-purpose machine gun designed by Denel Land Systems in 1977. It is a gas-operated open bolt weapon chambered in 7.62×51mm NATO ammunition fed by a 100 or 200 round belt, and can fire 600-900 rounds per minute. * Rocket/grenade launchers FN EGLM The FN EGLM is an Enhanced Grenade Launcher Module for use with the FN SCAR series of rifles, or as a standalone weapon. It fires NATO-standard 40mm grenades, and can be fitted under the MK 16 or MK 17 rifles, or used by itself with a telescoping buttstock. It features MIL-STD 1913 accessory rails at the 3, 6, 9, and 12 o'clock positions, and has ambidextrous operating controls with a double-action trigger. * Specifications Heckler & Koch HK169 The Heckler & Koch HK169 is the successor to the HK69, and is a 40mm LV standalone grenade launcher for either destructive or non-lethal use. It has an accessory rail on the top, with optional rails on either side, a foldable buttstock and a double action trigger mechanism. * Specifications LAU-61 The LAU-61 (Launch Adapter Unit) is a 19-shot rocket tube capable of firing Hydra 70 rockets. They are a standard armament of AH-64 Apache and AH-1W SuperCobra helicopters. LAU-68 The LAU-68 (Launch Adapter Unit) is the 7-shot version of the LAU-61 rocket tube. It fires Hydra 70 rockets, and is a standard armament of AH-1W SuperCobra and AH-6 Little Bird helicopters. M141 SMAW-D The M141 Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon Disposable is the disposable version of the US Marine Corps SMAW weapon. It is designed for use against hardened structures, and fires High Explosive, Dual Purpose warheads. * M203 grenade launcher The M203 is a single shot 40mm under-slung grenade launcher which has been in use by the US military since 1967. It is designed to be fitted to the barrel of a rifle such as the M4A1, and can fire 8 different rounds including high explosive, buckshot or CS gas. The M203 has seen use by militaries around the world. * M272 :In-universe: AGM-114 The M272 is a missile delivery system on the hardpoint of AH-1W SuperCobra and AH-64 Apache helicopters. Each launcher can carry 4 AGM-114 Hellfire missiles. M72 LAW The M72 Light Anti-tank Weapon is a one-shot rocket launcher designed in 1959 and used by the US army in the 60s and 70s. The weapon has been used by many different militaries across the globe. * Norinco Type 69 The Norinco Type 69 is a Chinese copy of the RPG-7 that has been in use since the 1970s. It is one of the most popular infantry anti-tank weapons in the world, firing RPG rounds and featuring an optical daylight sight and infrared night vision. * Ordnance ML 3 inch mortar The Ordnance ML 3 inch mortar is a mortar used by the British Army from the 1930s until the 1960s. It has a caliber of 3.209 inches, and is a Stokes-type mortar that is muzzle loaded and drop fired. It has a muzzle velocity of 198m/s and a maximum firing range of 1,463 meters. * Ramo RT-37 The Ramo RT-37 is a riot gun that launches 37mm caliber rounds such as smoke rounds, buckshot shells, or incendiary rounds. The weapon has a capacity of one round. RPG-7 The RPG-7 is a shoulder-launched rocket propelled grenade launcher designed in the Soviet Union in 1971. It was made for anti-tank use, firing a variety of warheads such as HEAT, thermobaric, fragmentation or anti-bunker. It has a caliber of 40mm, an effective range of around 200m and has seen use around the globe in a number of conflicts. * Sage Control SL-6 rotary launcher The Sage Control SL-6 rotary launcher is a 37mm caliber riot gun with a capacity of 6 rounds. It features a rotary magazine to store the 37mm ammunition. XM65 Launcher The XM65 Launcher is a four-round missile launcher that fires TOW anti-tank missiles. It is a standard armament of the AH-1W SuperCobra. Non-lethal weapons Advanced Taser M26 :In-universe article: Taser A Taser is the brand name of several electroshock weapons designed to incapacitate a person. The M26 fires two small dart-like electrodes propelled by compressed nitrogen charges, that have a range of upto 35 feet. The M26 is a standard issue for police in the US, and can be fitted with a laser sight or mounted digital video camera. Dan-Inject JM Standard The Dan-Inject JM Standard is a compact CO2 injection rifle designed for firing non-lethal tranquilizer darts. It has a telescopic sight and an effective range of upto 40 meters. :Specifications Palmer Cap-Chur Short Range Projector The Palmer Cap-Chur Short Range Projector is a handgun style tranquilizer gun that fires darts at short range. It has three settings - one for storage, one for short range and one for longer ranges. Pneu Dart model 179B The Pneu Dart model 179B is a breech loading short to medium range projector powered by a 12-gram CO2 cylinder. It has a .50 caliber smooth bore barrel. :Specifications Stun gun :In-universe article: Stun gun Handheld stun guns are used as close quarter weapons to incapacitate an enemy. They emit high-voltage charges to penetrate clothing followed by low-voltages to cause neuro-muscular incapacitation. Other guns Flamethrower Flamethrowers are handheld weapons that consist of three cylinder tanks, two holding liquid fuel and the third holding compressed gas to propel the fuel out of the barrel. Flamethrowers have not been used by the US military since 1978 as it was deemed inhumane, and California has local restrictions on the weapons. The one featured on 24 was made specially by the production team, with a propane tank to give the flame stream the effect of spray, splatter and smoke. Heckler & Koch P2A1 The HK P2A1 is a single-shot, break action flare pistol that can carry either 25mm or 26.5mm flares, or smoke cartridges. However, it is not designed to fire bolts or darts, as it does in Season 1 of 24. It is used by the German army. * Paintball gun Paintball guns or markers are compressed air guns that are designed to fire paintballs for use in mock combat. They have a muzzle velocity of around 90m/s. Water pistol A water pistol is a toy gun that squirts water out of its end via a pump mechanism. The one featured in 24 was designed to look like a Colt M1911. Category:Weapons on 24 Category:Lists